The objective of this study is to determine the effects of varying degrees of renal dysfunction on the pharmacokinetics of suramin in cancer patients; to elucidate the toxicity of suramin in cancer patients with varying degrees of renal dysfunction as assessed by spontaneous reports of adverse events and by clinical laboratory measurement; & to document antitumor activity of suramin in the patients treated.